Pergunte á Tia Emmett !
by briina
Summary: Tradução de "Ask Aunt Emmett" de ducksrule71821. Emmett, a nova Carrie Bradshaw, tem um coluna de conselhos e bom .. Emmett é Emmett ! Juro que vão rir muito! Promessa!
1. Como se fala, Carlise ?

A FANFIC TEM **52** capítulos, sim** 52** PERGUNTAS de 'fãs'? para o Emmett !  
Então .. não acabooou / as vezes eu fico dois dias sem postar, ou um, mas é que eu não sou fluente, então sempre fico com o dicionário do lado, para postar tudo certinho.  
Então acabo atrasando :S

**CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO**!

**ATENÇÃO: **Esta fanfic, não foi criada por mim, minha única missão aqui é traduzir para o português. Quando eu li essa fic pela primeira vez me apaixonei, e achei que alguns fãs, apaixonados pelo Emmett e todos os Cullen's também gostariam de ler.

Todos os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer **e a fanfic criada por **ducksrule71821.**

ORIGINAL LINK - /s/3845062/1/AskAuntEmmett

_Beijos, Sabrina!_

* * *

**PERGUNTE á TIA EMMETT!**

Querida Tia Emmett,

Siempre me pergunto, como se pronuncia o nome de Carlise ? A letra S tem som? Ou se pronuncia Car-weasel ? Por favor, ajude-me antes que este problema me estresse ainda mais...

Com amor,

Má com os Nomes.

Querida, Má com os Nomes,

A última parte da sua carta me confundio. Quando Carlise me trouxe a sua família, tive o mesmo problema. No começo, também o chama de Car-weasel mas ele simplesmente me olhava com uma cara divertida e não me respondia. Logo me dei conta que o mais provável era que ele não gostava de seu verdadeiro nome, então eu o chamei de um apelido, Carshizzle. Mas logo ele me olhou achando estranho, mas realmente não me importava.Fui então, alternando os nomes, mas ele nem respondia. Eu estava triste por que pensei que ele não me amava mais. Minha família se deu conta que eu estava triste. Me ajudaram, chamando – me de "Emo Emmett" ou o que quer dizer. E finalmente Esme encondeu todas as suas tesouras e tudo o que tinha ponta afiadas. No final Edward me explicou que todos pensavam que eu estava deprimido. Eu tentei explicar a eles, e agora acredito que eles entende. De qualquer jeito, continuo sem encontrar as facas em nenhuma parte .. Bom, voltanto a sua pergunta, acredito que se pronuncia Car-weasel. Mas você pode chamar ele como quiser, sem nenhum problema. Espero que tenha solucionado suas dúvidas. Super Tia Emmett volta a salvar o dia mais uma vez!

- Emmett

OBS: A propósito, NUNCA chame a Esme Emu, eu aprendi isso da maneira mais dura.


	2. Bella e as Criaturas

Querida Tia Emmett,

Querida Tia Emmett,

Por que Bella tem uma espécie de obsessão por criaturas místicas?  
Conhecer um, não é suficiente? Porque ela simplesmente não pode mudar para a Flórida e ficar com os garotos normais?

Com amor,  
Uma garota que gosta dos garotos normais.

Isso dói. Quero uma desculpa por ter feito eu ferir meus sentimentos. Meus sentimentos são muito frágeis, você sabe. De todo jeito, eu fiz essa mesma pergunta a Edward e nunca mais vou voltar a perguntar. Então decidi perguntar a uma pessoa que nunca me poderia fazer algum dano físico... Bella, sim ela me disse umas palavras horríveis que também feriram meus sentimentos. Mas logo ela se desculpou, ela é tão ingênua em relação a vampiros tristes/homens lobos/unicórnios. Nunca cheguei a ter uma resposta de Bella, ela continuou mudando de assunto, agora sobre pêssegos, se eu estava bem, e eu AMO pêssegos, são tão aveludados e _calientes. _A última pessoa a qual resolvi perguntar foi a Jasper. Ele sabe sobre as emoções das garotas, então pensei que ele poderia me responder. Ele me disse que era porque Edward era sexy para as garotas ( e para alguns garotos ). Então essa é tua resposta. Edward é sexy.

- Emmett


	3. Bebês

Querida Tia Emmett,

Querida Tia Emmett,  
De onde vêm os bebes?

Sempre tua,  
Triste com nenhuma informação sobre a vida, o amor e os bebês.

Querida Nome Enorme que acabo de esquecer,  
Bom, antes de tudo, você não e minha, e depois o que acontece com vocês pessoas? Estão obcecados.  
SIIIM! Não sou a única pessoa no mundo que não sabe! Já sei, devemos perguntar a Bella e mesmo que ela não soubesse seria divertido a ver ficando louca!

Olá? – perguntou o chefe Swan

Oi chefe Swan, posso falar com a Bella?

Se for você Edward, juro que se fizer algo a Bella te ...

Não, sou eu Emmett.

Quer dizer, o grande e musculoso ?

Emm .. Sim ?

Ta, espera.

Oi ? – disse Bella.

Bella, tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

O que ? – ela disse com desconfiança.

De onde vem os bebês ?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT !

E ela desligou antes que eu pudesse agradecer, as vezes ela pode ser tão grossa.

Voltando a carta,  
Nome Enorme que ainda não lembrei, os bebês vem de: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT ! Sim eu faço bebês, tenho que espalhar a notícia.

- Emmett.


	4. Espartilho

Querida Tia Emmet,

Querida Tia Emmet,  
Como se coloca uma faixa ? ( no caso, para ' apertar ' a barriga ) ? Você é uma garota, deve saber usar, né ?

De,  
Sem faixa.

Querida Sem Faixa,

Primeiro, NÃO SOU NENHUMA GAROTA! Que tipo de mãe doente chamaria sua filha de EMMETT ? O que é uma faixa? Já sei! Vou perguntar para a Bella!

Oi? – disse uma voz de homem

Bella? – Será que mudou de sexo? Não! O que pensaria Edward ...  
Emmett! Você é um idiota ! Sou eu, Edward!

Ahhh, oi Edd, posso falar com a Bella ?

Emm .. okaay – ele disse indeciso.

Oi ? – perguntou Bella.

Bella! Preciso saber uma coisa !

Emmett, pela última vez não vou te dizer de onde vem os bebês.

Eu já sei de onde eles vem, de miim !

Err ... ta bem! Então o que quer me perguntar?

O que é uma faixa ?

Emm .. olha no dicionário.

Ok, adeus Bella.

JAASSPEEER - gritei – Onde tem um dicionário?

Acho que no quarto de Edward.

Estremeci, nunca estive no quarto de Edward sozinho. E se o tapete me arrastar pra outra dimensão, onde vão me comer?  
Por isso, corri o mais rápido possível, peguei o dicionário e nenhum tapete diabólico me comeu.

( Vou ter que colocar a palavra em inglês para ter graça, okay ? )

Mmm .. bom, como se escreve GIRLDLE ( faixa ) Ahh muito fácil, se escreve GOLDFISH – pequeno peixe amarelo que as pessoas usam de mascote.  
O QUEE ? Por que usariam isso? Os humanos são estranhos.

( voltando a carta )  
Não estou certo de como colocar um peixinho amarelo, mas já pensarei como, Sem peixe amarelo.

- Emmett.


	5. Jasper é Gay ?

Querida Tia Emmet,

POXA GENTE  
Eu sei que tem gente lendo, gente que nem do Brasil é, e só 2 comentários ?  
Se não tiver mais, eu vou parar !

Querida Tia Emmett,

Jasper é gay? Se ele for, então ele engana a Alice ?

Obrigada,

Confusa com os gêneros.

Querida Confusa com os gêneros,

O que tem a ver seu problema com os gêneros com sua pergunta? É uma mensagem secreta? Sim? Eu amo segredos. Me conta, me conta, me conta. Bom, você poderia ir a minha psicóloga, ela pode te ajudar o tempo que você precisar, pelo menos ela me ajudo .. bons tempos, bons tempos. Te darei o número, mas deve dizer, que ela pode estar ocupada.

PERAÍ! Então, Edward não é mais gay? Pensava que Jasper era o pervertido. Porque ele não contou essas coisas? Devo conseguir informações diretamente com a fonte.

- Jaspeeeeeeer! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES ? – gritei  
- Do que você ta falando ?

- Suas notícias especiais !  
- QUE ?  
- Tudo bem, Jasper! Se você não quiser, podemos chamar de ' novo estilo de vida '.  
- Emmett, do que você ta falando ?  
- Com quem está engando Alice? Não é o Aro, é ? Bem que eu tive minhas suspeitas desde o dia que o conheci.  
- Emmett, você acha que eu sou ... gay ?  
- SIM!  
- Onde .. onde você escutou isso ?  
- Bom, na minha coluna! Eles nunca mentem! Sou seu maior fã.  
- Emmett, eu não sou gay.  
- Por enquanto ...  
- EMMETT !  
- Ok, ok, você não é gay.  
- Você não falou nada pra ninguém, né ? Nem pra Alice?  
- Mas você disse que não era ...  
- E não sou, mas se você falou, eles nunca vão me escutar.  
- Hum ... estou escutando uma chantagem?

- Se você contou pra alguém, vou matar seu boneco BARNEY.  
- NÃO NÃO! BARNEY NÃO! EU O AMO, E ELE ME AMA. Mesmo não sendo dessa forma ...  
- E logo, não será capaz de amar outra vez.

NÃO! Barney não! Eu não direi nada, juro!  
- Ta bem!

Jasper, é só afeminado, acho! E se ele estiver escondendo os segredos de mim? E eu disse á ele que tenho medo dos ovos, são tão vivos .. ahh não, isso dói a minha cabeça.

- Emmettm.


	6. Matando a Bella, pode ?

Querida Tia Emmet,

POXA GENTE  
Eu sei que tem gente lendo, gente que nem do Brasil é, e só 2 comentários ?  
Se não tiver mais, eu vou parar !

Querida Tia Emmett Toda poderosa.  
Bella pode morrer, pelas suas mãos? Então, nós do fã club do Edward, podemos dormir com nossos sonhos normais, em que não matamos a Bella?

Sem Edward.

Querida, Sem Edward,

Sim! Já tenho uma nova amiga, podemos fazer todas essas coisas de amigos, falar no telefone durante horas, ficar em nossas casas, falar que quem não gostamos, vai ser tão divertido!  
WOOOW amiga, você é bem profunda. Matar a Bella? É um golpe baixo. Sim, um novo Record, ponto pra EMMETT! Bom, pra você amiga, eu vou fazer isso, só preciso da permissão do Edward. Vou até o quarto dele.

Quando eu entrei no seu quarto, ele estava escutando uma música de jazz horrível, seu gosto musical é péssimo, droga, não, estúpido irmão que lê mentes, maldição ele também escutou isso, não é minha culpa que eu sou tonto, tranqüilo Emmett agora vou perguntar ...  
- O que você vai me perguntar ?  
- Err .. tenho que te pedir uma coisa, que uma amiga me pediu.  
- Sim ... ?  
- Disse que queria que eu matasse a Bella com minhas próprias mãos. Tudo bem ? – ooops, mal movimento, de repente seus olhos ficarão pretos, e lembrando - me á vos queimados, droga ovos. Bom, levarei isso como um NÃO, e antes que seus olhos me seguissem saí correndo dali.

Desculpe amiga mas não posso matar a Bella por você e por suas amigas, então más sonhos pra vocês. Deveríamos conversar sobre isso outro dia, mas não pode ser essa semana, por que não sei como, mas agora eu estou em uma granja de galinhas, cheia de ovos. Por favor Deus, SALVA – ME !

- Emmett.


	7. Como se sabe se está apaixonada ?

Querida Tia Emmet,

Querida Tia Emmett,  
Como eu sei se estou apaixonada ?

Desesperada e sem amor.

Querida Desesperada e sem amor,  
Boa pergunta! Mas eu sei exatamente a quem perguntar, é como se ele fosse um irmão para mim ...

(NA CASA DA BELLA)  
Edward abriu a porta pra mim depois das 60 primeiras batidas, entrei tão rápido na casa dela, que encontrei Charlie sentado no sofá vendo uma partida de baseball. Ele logo me viu e se levantou pra ficar na minha frente.

- Oii .. eeh .. Emmett ?  
- Oi Charlie – eu mal terminei de dizer e lhe dei um grande abraço, mas me assegurei de tomar cuisado, eu vi Bella me loando fixamente horrorizada, mas eu continuava abraçando o Charlie, logo resolvi perguntar – Charlie, como se sabe se está apixonado ?

Ele logo se soltou de mim – Olha eu tenho que ir, é, a estação, é. Adeus crianças ! – me deu uma olhada perturbada e saiu pela porta, é, pela janela não seria.

- Que porcaria foi essa Emmett ? – disse Bella  
- Eu só queria perguntar algo ...  
- Bom, agora probablemente meu pai pensa que você é gay, está feliz ?

Eu dei apenas um sorriso – SIIM! – então eu dei uma olhada perturbada e saí, pela porta, também.

( DE VOLTA A CARTA )

Quando você está apaixonada, é como uma não vida, você fica muito perturbado e assim pode dar a seu namorado ou namorada ( que você não tem hoho ) uma olhada perturbada. Espero ter te ajudado.

- Emmett.


	8. Tapete do Edward

Querida Tia Emmett, porque parece que Esme não tem personalidade

Querida Tia Emmett, porque parece que Esme não tem personalidade ? Amar sempre e para sempre e sempre por sempre.  
Cansado de Esme.

Querido Cansado de Esme,  
Esme não é entediada, bom, talvez só um pouco. Ta, bastante, na verdade eu nunca conheci uma pessoa mais entediada em todo minha vida. Tenho certeza que há alguma razão para isso. Super detetive Tia Emmett em ação.

- Oi Esme – eu disse – Esme por acaso você está fazendo algo tedioso ? Que estava fazendo? O que está fazendo ?

- Estou separando ovos para amanhã. – ahh não, a palavra com O não, saí da cozinha o mais rápido que pude e entrei no primeiro quarto que achei e tranquei com a chave, me arrastei pelo chão, quando me dei conta que .. NÃO ERA MEU QUARTO. Era o quarto de EDWARD ¡ Ele tinha saído faz 5 minutos para ver a Bella então estou .. só .. sozinho. Não havia nada que eu podia fazer, quando de repente ouvi algo.

- EMMETT – disse uma voz fantasmagórica

- O que quer ? – eu consegui dizer

- Vem aqui – me aproximei um pouco.

- Mais perto – de novo eu obedeci

- MAAAAIS PERTOOO – no mesmo instante saí para trás.

- NÃO ME COMA !

- COMER VOCÊ ? POR QUE EU FARIA ISSO ?

- Então .. o que você quer ... ?

- Te comer, mas esse não é o assunto.

- Então qual é ?

- Bom, tudo começou quando eu tinha 10 anos, eu era diferente dos outros tapetes ... – Depois do tapete fala comigo durante uma hora inteira, eu estava muito muito entediado.

- Er ... Sr. Tapete de Edward, não acho que essa história é pra mim, talvez você deveria falar com a minha psicóloga, eu tenho um cartão.

Logo eu ouvi a porta, era ESME, ela tinha vindo me resgatar.  
- Emmett, escutei você gritar, está tudo bem ?

- Obrigada Esme ... – então, resolvi perguntar – Esme você é aborrecida, chata, tediosa, cansativa ... ?

- Não, só que acabei de fazer uma sujeira, e faz 5 minutos que eu não limpo, sou muito impulsiva, para ser aborrecida.

( de volta a carta )

Não, ela não é aborrecida. Mas o tapete de Edward sim .. nunca voltarei lá, com ou sem Edward.

- Emmett.


	9. Emmett é perfeito para FESTAS !

Querida Tia Emmet,

Querida Tia Emmett, hoje é meu aniversário, você vai fazer um bolo pra mim ?  
Com amor, Homem Bolinho.

Querido Homem Bolinho,  
Homem Bolinho? Você é um garoto ? Porque eu não faço esse tipo de coisa pra homens. Mas Emmett é perfeito para festas! Aniversários, Bar Mitzvahs, até festas de bacharelado. Sinto muito garotas .. mas Edward não faz esse tipo de coisas ...

OOOH! Entendi ! é Rose ... ¡  
Olá Rose, eu sabia, eu pude deduzir pelo nome. Espera. Rose não escolheria um nome como esse. Ela tem um amante. Quem será ? Espera um minuto .. Eu sabia, é esse tio, o tal de Tia Emmett, ou quem quer que seja. Ele deve ser muito muito gato, para que a Rose me engane.

( no quarto de Rosalie )

- Rose ? – eu disse

- Você ta chorando ? – ela perguntou

- Eu acho.

- Vampiros não choram – ela disse. É ela tinha razão .. mas então por que eu estou .. ahh claro, Jasper e eu estávamos vendo Exorcista e me olhei com água benta, por precaução.

- Por que você está ' chorando " Emmett ?

- Por que você está me traindo .. como você pode, Rose, pensei que me amava ...

- Emmett, do que você ta falando ?

- Você está me enganando, com o sexy ' Tia Emmet ", ou quem quer que seja.

- Emmett .. Tia Emmett é VOCÊ -

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

- Lembra que um dia você quis ter uma coluna de conselhos no jornal, e precisa de um nome falso para as pessoas não saberem que era você, então você escolheu ' Tia Emmett ' para pensarem que era uma garota e não suspeitariam de você, uma coisa que eu pensei, que era bem idiota, que mão por mais doente que esteja chamaria sua filha de Emmett ?

- Você não gosta ...

- Não.

- Então, isso é bom.

- Anh ?

- Hoje é o dia inverso. O que significava não, quer dizer sim, droga, isso faz minha cabeça doer.

- Seu cérebro.

- Não, não, acho que é meu apêndice.

- Ahh, ta, seu apêndice.

- Então, não era você ? – perguntei.

- Não, que tipo de nome é ' Homem Bolinho ?

( de volta a carta )

Perdão, mas não posso fazer um bolo para você. Estou ocupado toda semana. Lembre – se, Emmett é perfeito para as festas, se Emmett não estiver não é legal.

-Emmett


	10. We’re off to see the wizard

Querida Tia Emmet,

Querida Tía Emmett, você tem algum tipo de desejo? Fora o do irritante urso Grizzly, claro.  
Com amor, Drool.

Querido/a Drool  
Sim eu tenho! BELLA! Mas eu não posso come-la se não Edward ia se irritar. Toda vez que eu tenho um desejo dela, eu a sigo e começo a dizer coisas verdadeiramente estranhas. OHHH! É divertido. HuuuM .. acho que vou fazer isso agora.

( na casa dos Swan )  
Para minha sorte, Edward estava caçando, e Bella continuava dormindo. Subi até sua janela, entrei e subi na sua cama, onde sussurrei: Bella, já estou aquiiiiiii!

Os olhos dela se abriram repentinamente e ela se sentou: - Edward é você, urso fofinho ?

- Urso fofinho ?

Bella voltou a falar – Ah, é só você Emmett, tudo bem ? Parece que você vai vomitar no meu tapete.

- Sim estou bem. Volte a dormir – então ela foi dormir e eu sussurrei: We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!

Se remexeu na cama e começou a falar – Não, o mago não, ele vai me comer como fez com a banda de pirulitos.

Isso aí ser divertido. Não era estranho que Edward viesse aqui toda noite.  
Depois disso sussurei – Quem se atreve a se aproximar do mago ?

- Não, por favor, não me coma. Eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa ?

- Sim, qualquer coisa.

- Quero que você fale pro Edward que você o troca pelo Emmett.

Ela pegou o telefone, um pouco inconsciente e discou o número de Edward, que no primeiro toque, atendeu.

- OI ? – ele disse

- Bella ainda adormecisa, disse: - Edward ?

- Bella, o que está fazendo tão tarde ?

- Edward, te troco pelo Emmett.

- EMMMMMMETTTTT !

O grito do Edward acordou a Bella que começou a gritar. Depois acordou Charlie que começou a gritar. Depois acordou os vizinhos que começaram a gritar .. você entendeu. Eu desci pela janela antes que alguém me visse. Foi incrível. Tenho que fazer isso com minha nova melhor amiga esse final de semana.

( de volta a carta )

Junto com a Bella também tenho desejo de chocolate. Mesmo que vão direto para minhas coxas. Espero que eu não fique gordo. Tenho que ir ao ginásio.

- Emmett.


	11. O sotaque do Jasper ?

Querida Tia Emmet,

Se Jasper é do Texas, porque eu nunca pude ouvir seu sotaque?  
Com amor,  
O sotaque do Texas rooock.

Querido Sotaque do Texas,

Como que você nunca pode ouvir se não vive aqui! Ao menos que seja um espião e está observando – nos. Ah não! Isso quer dizer que me vê. De todos os modos, claro que tem sotaque do Texas. Eu odeio. Quero devolver a ele tudo que me fez passar esses anos. Já sei. Vou dar o próprio remédio. Acho que se chama laxante. É estranho, de qualquer forma, falarei com o sotaque do Texas todo o dia.

(A Jasper)

- E aeee, Jasper mano – disse com um alto e horrivel sotaque texano.

- Emmett, que você tá fazendo ?

- Vamos, Vamos, estou falando com o sotque do Texas.

- PARAAA! ISSO É MUITO CHATO.

- Por que está fuginho de eu Jasper, tu não gosta cara ?

- Você me dá nos nervos.

- Ahhh, cara, verdade ?

- Eu me desfiz do meu sotaque faz 30 anos.

Ele estava saindo, quando me chamou. – Emmett.

- Sim ?

- Comrpre uma peruca, sua careca me assusta.

- Estou esperando minha nova amiga pra ir no shopping comigo.

- Hum, mas use um guarda sol.

- Ok.

( de volta a carta )

Parece que Jasper já se despediu do sotaque do Texas, que legal. Maldição esse sotaque é bem complicado de tirar. Ok, vou comprar novas cameras de segurança para descobrir os espiões. ( os manos, são um saco )

- Emmettinho.


	12. Emmett vai se casar ?

Querida Tia Emmett, alguma vez você ficou louca por causa de algum filme, ou algum programa e começou a gritar com a televisão

Querida Tia Emmett, alguma vez você ficou louca por causa de algum filme, ou algum programa e começou a gritar com a televisão, para que logo chegue alguém em casa e pense você está louca?  
Gritador de filmes.

Querido Gritador de filmes.  
Bom e quem não ! Eu grito com esportes, concursos, comédias e com qualquer outra coisa que me chame. - Cala a boca, tapete do Edward., já disse não vou te comprar biscoitos.  
Ok, sinto muito, agora vou ver tv.

( em um quarto com TV )

- Não não! Não é assim que se faz! O que está fazendo? Me irrita teletubbies. Não não, não devemos usar nossos raios mentais para vencer os malvados. Não. Eles vão comer você – gritei e Edward, Bella e Charlie vieram.  
Epa, Charlie, ele não mora aqui, então me dei conta que estava na casa de Bella.

- Chefe Swan.

- Emmett o que você ta fazendo ?

- Vendo Teletubbies.

Ele me olhou como se estivesse a ponto de me dizer algo feio, mas eu lhe dei um abraço.

- Preciso voltar a estação. Precisam de mim agora. -

- Adeus – gritei.

- O que você ta fazendo ? – agora Edward perguntou.

- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer, estou vendo TELETUBBIES.

Então Bella disse: Mas por que você está gritando?

- Ele começou.

- Que ?

- Sim, seu nome é Tink Wink.

- Tink wink ?

- Sim e hoje você está sendo grosseiro.

- Como ... ?

Logo ouvi Tink Wink dizer algo. – Do que me chamou ?

- Da coisa mais grosseira que você nunca tinha ouvido. Não quero ver você nunca mais. Então Edward e Bella se foram.

- Como eles podem me fazer isso ?

Voltei para minha casa, entrei e fechei a porta. Peraí, essa não é minha casa. Então, de quem é ? Ah não, não pode ser! É de Mike Newton. E ali estava Mike vindo até mim.

- Err .. oi Mike.

- Eu gosto do seu chapéu de cow-boy rosa. – Tinha me esquecido que comprei para tapar minha careca.

- Obrigada.

- É bonito.

- Mike ?

- Sim ?

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa ?

- Sim sim sim! Eu sabia que ia me perguntar isso algum dia. Estou tão feliz, e sim acho que devemos ter um casamento normal.

Escutei demais. Escapei dali o mais rápido que pude e encontrei minha casa. Estava a salvo, quando encontrei Jasper que me estendo o telefone dizendo que era Mike Newton.

- Olá ?

- Emmett, onde você foi ? – desliguei o telefone e me escondi no meu quarto, espero que Tink Wink não ria do meu chapéu rosa.

( de volta a carta )

Qual era mesmo a pergunta? Ah qualquer que seja, agora mesmo preciso me esconder de Mike. Ele esta me procurando desde ontem, falando dos planos de casamento.


	13. WHIOO WHIOOO WHIOO

Querida Tía Emmett

Querida Tía Emmett

Quando Edward, Jasper, Carlise e Esme vão caçar, você canta para a Bella como o Edward faz ?

Con amor,  
Adormecida

Querida Adormecida,

Procure uma cama se você está com sono e cansada. Não quero saber da sua vida, mas de todo jeito, sim eu canto. Falando nisso tenho que fazer agora mesmo.

( Emmett chama Alice e Rose para irem a casa de Bella vê-la dormir)

( Na casa dos Swan ... )

Entramos pela janela e dissemos: - OLÁ BELLA !

- Emmett, me assustou! – griotu Bella – Bom, tenho que dormir.

- Okay! Então vou cantar minha super alucinante canção de ninar para que você durma.

- Huum ... ok.

- WIHU WIHU WIHU WIHU

- Emmett, por que você tá fazendo barulho de ambulancia ?

- Mas essa é sua canção de ninar, você não gosta? – perguntei com olhos de cachorrinho.

- Não, não .. está tudo bem.

- Ok! WIHU WIHU WIHU WIHU! Solo de guitarra invisível! NE NE NE NE NE NAH NAH NAH NAH! – gritei enquanto tocava uma guitarra invisível. Depois joguei minha guitarra no chão, levantei e vi que ela estava dormindo.

- Ahh, sabia que minha canção ia fazer ela dormir.

- Waaw! Nunca pensei que isso ia acontecer – disse Alice.

­ Acho que eu debería me deitar junto com ela. – disse me ajeitando na cama. – Essa coisa é bem cômoda.

- Edward, por que não me deixa comprar um pistola ? – murmurrou Bella

Alice sussurrou – Porque Bella quer uma pistola ? -

- Bella, por que você quer uma pistola ? – eu perguntei suavemente.

- Para atirar no mago.

Eu ri tão forte que ela acordou.

- Que é isso ? O que vocês fazem aqui ? – ela gritou – Emmett, o que você ta fazendo na minha cama ?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela discou para Edward.

- Bella ?

- Edward ?

- O que foi ?

- Eu ...

- O que ?

- Eu dormi com Emmett, e Alice e Rose ficaram olhando.

Ahh não.

- EMMETT ! -

- Err... Bella, tenho que ir, fale pro Urso Fofinho que eu o amo – eu disse.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU ? – gritou Edward;

- VAMOOOS! – gritou Rose.

Saltamos pela janela e começamos a correr.

- O que nós estamos fazendo ? – perguntou Rose.

- Não sei, mas continue correndo.

( de volta á carta )

Espero que tenha respondido a sua pergunta. Mas se você quiser saber, estou em Ohio escondendo – me do Edward. Ah não! Ele ta vindo.

- Emmett.


	14. O primeiro dia da primeira série

Querida Tía Emmett

_Edward! Ah não! __Ele tá vindo._

Eu pensava que o melhor que eu podia fazer era correr. Mas eu não podia. Ele pulo em cima de mim. Maldição, não posso me levantar. Espera. Como eu não posso me levantar ? Eu eu tenho músculos enormes. Talvez não sejam músculos, talvez seja ... GORDURA.

- NÃOOOO – gritei.

- Emmett, não estou te machucando – disse Edward.

- Não, não é isso.

- O que é, então ?

- ESTOU GORDO.

( pronto de vista da Bella : )

Por que eu sempre aceito de fazer comprar com Alice.

- Vamos Bella! Tem umas liquidações que eu não quero perder. – disse Alice.

- Alice, ainda é nova horas.

- Sim, mas temos ... – ela foi interrompida por algo.

- ESTOU GORDO !

- O que é isso ?

- Provavelmente Emmett. Edward está ' caçando ele '. Agora vamos, não quero perder essas compras.

( de volta a nossa história .. ponto de vista do Emmett : )

Como isso pode acontecer ? Eu faço exercício todo o tempo. Não tenho tempo pra pensar, vou a academia.

- HASTA LA VISTA, Urso Fofinho.

Sai correndo e fui até a academia.

Depois ...

Querida Tia Emmett, por que Alice é tão baixinha ? Ela é um pixel ?  
Sua melhor amiga.

obs: Vamos comprar perucas esse final de semana.

Sinto muito, mas já vou fazer comprar com minha BESTEST melhor amiga. Mas você também poder ser minha amiga. Agora eu sou popular.

Bom! Claro que eu a chamo de pixel, mas não é muito bonito. Tenho que chama – la de uma forma mais grosseira. Por exemplo no Halloween, eu era Willie Wonka, e e cada pessoa que abria a porta diziam que eu era seu umpa lumpa.

Isso é coisa de primeira série. Espera, eu fui pra primeira série ? Acho que não. Tenho que me matricular.

Dia Seguinte ...

- Esme! Depressa não quero chegar tarde no meu primeiro dia da primeira série.

Subimos no carro e fomos depressa até a escola primária de Forks. Saí correndo e cheguei na sala.

- Perdão, chegou tarde.

- Onde está o novo aluno ? – disse a professora.

- Eu eu, eu sou o novo aluno. – disse com orgulho.

- Bom, pegue um lugar no tapete mágico por que é hora da historinha.

Me sentei ao lado de meus colegas quando uma menininha muito pequena disse pra mim: - Nossa você é alto demais.

- Não sou.

- Você é um cabeção.

- Prô, proof, ela me chamou de cabeção – eu gritei.

- Está bem, Suzy diga que ... ?

- Sinto muito.

- Bom, hoje vamos aprender, que som fazem os animais. Emmett como faz um porco ?

- Essa é fácil, ele faz MUUUUUUUUUU - eu disse.

- Não Emmett essa é uma vaca, o porco faz: OINK OINK

- OINK – eu disse com orgulho da minha nova palavra e assim continuou até que acabaram as aulas. Corri até o carro e me sentei no banco de tras.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula Emmett? – perguntou Esme.

- Horrível, vou abandonar a primeira série.

( de volta a carta )

Sim, isso é coisa de primeira série, huum, eu sei por que fui na primeira série. Haha. Perunta isso pro Albert Einstein. Eu sei como faz um porco e você não. Llalalalalalala.

- Emmett.


	15. Super Espiã Secreta Tia Emmett !

**Gente, sei que é pouco, mas hoje acho que só posto esse, ou mais tarde posto mais um. Estou em semana se provas e ta super corrido, mas de qualquer forma eu compenso. REWIIIIEEENS porfis.  
Obrigada por acompanharem )  
Em breve, nova fanfic só Bella e do Edward como principais.  
Beijos.**

* * *

Querida Tia Emmett,  
Como você sabe que Urso Fofinho na verdade é o Edward ? E se o Dr. Urso Fofinho for um malvado, querendo matar a Bella ?

Preocupado.

Querido Preocupado,  
Você tem razão. Tenho que salvar a Bella dos planos malvados do Dr. Urso.  
Mas devo ser cuidadoso, já sei, A super espiã secreta Tia Emmett em ação ( de novo ) ( imaginem a música do batman, agora o Emmett ) Na na na na na na Batmaaaannn, quer dizer, Super Espiã Secreta Tia Emmett! Whiiiii Whiiii! E agora vou salvar a Bella.

( na casa dos Swan )

Arrombei a porta ( comprar para a Bella uma porta nova ) e corri até a Bella.

- Bella! – gritei – Você está em um grande perigo.

- Emmett ? Por que você ta vestido com uma mascara de super herói e um chapéu de cowboy rosa ?

- Para cobrir minha careca. Vamos Bella, temos que nos esconconder. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar.

A peguei e saltamos pela janela ( comprar para a Bella uma nova janela )  
Corri de volta a nossa casa e a coloquei no meu jeep ( comprar para a Bella novo jeep )  
Dirigi até sair de Forks e cheguei em Port Angeles.

- Emmett, vamos bater naquela caixa de correrio – gritou Bella.

- Relaxa Bella, se você tivesse prestado atenção veria que eu já atropelei 3 caixas de correio, dois gatos e Edward.

- EDWARD ?

- Sim. Você não escutou ele gritar BELLA ? E logo eu atropelei, espera onde estamos ?

- Não.

- Sim eu fiz.

Bella pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas logo se ajeitou no acento e me perguntou – De qualquer modo, de quem estamos fugindo ?

- Bom de seu inimigo, o Dr. Urso Fofinho.

De repente seu rosto mudou de expressão umas quatro vezes.

- Emmett, o Urso Fofinho é o EDWARD.

- Eu sabia, devemos caçar e matar.

- Não! Eu me refiro á Urdo Fofinho como um apelido carinhoso.

- ÓTIMO! Você poderia ter me dito, antes de chegar ao México.

- Desculpa ?!

( de volta á carta )

Assim, acredito que Urso Fofinho é o Edward. Bom pelo menos a Super espiã Secreta Tia Emmett, voltou a salvar o dia. Na na na na na na na na Batman, quer dizer, Super espiã secreta Tia Emmett.

- Emmett.


End file.
